Your Ex Lover is Dead
by oh.kd
Summary: It was strange to see you again, introduced by a friend of a friend.


_But they were in love._

-

_Live_ through **this**, and y o u won't look_ back._

-

"Chad-" She said walking towards him, her eyes were drooping and they didn't seem to hold that happiness that they always did, it wasn't a pleasent smile on her face and he knew he had the exact same news to give her.

"Sonny-" He began and she was quiet until he whispered what they both knew they'd hear. "I don't think that this is working..."

Something flashed before her eyes and she tried to give him more of a smile, instead the grimance on her face. "I was just going to say the same thing."

-

It's _nothing_ but** time** and a face that you _lose . _I chose to f e e l it and you couldn't **choose**

"So I was thinking," Allison Monroe spoke into her phone as she nodded at the guy in Starbucks, she grabbed her coffee and balanced it in the same hand as her phone was, as she adjusted her scarf around her neck. "Did you talk to him about it? He told me that the deal is off but If you could have a meeting with him and-"

She opened the coffee shop door and stepped into the cold winter winds that was January in New York City.

"- Ok, let me know. Bye." She hung up the phone, and took a nice long sip of her coffee.

She walked down the streets of New York City, She had lived here for almost 3 years now. She was 24 and living in a penthouse downtown. She was filming a new movie just in Manhatten.

"Allison!" She heard someone call, and she spun around dodging the people who were in business suits and walking briskly past her, trying to get out of the cold.

She looked through the people to find a familiar face. Jenny Knight was standing 10 feet away, waving with a huge smile on her face.

Allison had worked with Jenny once on a movie they did together, it was nominated for an Oscar just last year. She was a nice girl, she spent her time acting and modeling. Her looks were most definatly what had gotten her into the business.

She walked towards the blonde girl and plastered a huge smile on her face and leaned in to give the girl a huge and a peck on the cheek. "Jenny," She smiled and pulled away. "How have you been? Why are you here?"

Jenny smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Oh absolutely wonderful, and I'm filming in New Jersey, me and my co-star just came to visit the big apple today, Oh Allie he's wonderful. You Should meet him!" She laughed,

"Oh really? Where is he?"

And just then a familiar face walks through the crowd of commuters, holding coffee in each hand. His eyes were for Jenny, and he came up behind her and surprised her with it. He didn't look up until she thanked him.

Allison watched him in amazement. He looked so grown up, His hair was styled differently and his face was more structured, he was growing little facial hair, but his eyes.

His eyes were still the same ice blue ones she could never forget.

Jenny smiled and took a small sip of her coffee. "Oh, Chad this is...."

He looked up at her and froze for a minute, until he opened his mouth and it all came out in a breath "Sonny."

Allison could feel the blush run to her cheeks and she looked at the ground before turning her attention to the blonde girl who's eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion. "Sonny? No this is Allison. Allison Monroe." She said looking at Chad, but his eyes were only for the brunette.

Allison smiled timidly at the boy. "Yes, I think we've met before."

She held out her hand for him to shake and he did. He slowly reached out and grabbed it. His warm sking touched her and she could feel those familiar, long gone sparks that flew through her veins.

It was just like they were kids again.

"How do you know eachother?" Jenny asked,

Chad was still at loss for words as he starred at the girl he had fallen in love with all those years ago. How long had it been since he had seen her smile? Her face? Heard her laugh? Her voice? Felt her warm touch?

She had grown up so much, he guessed he could no longer call her his little comedian. He knew enough from the magazines to know that she had stopped the comedy and challenged herself to new dramatic roles. She was all grown up, and God she was beautiful. He stared at her in amazement, she was the one to answer once again.

"We- We we're friends." She grinned. "- Once upon a time."

"Well I better be going," She said, looking at Jenny. "Its been great seeing you"

She turned to him then. He still hadn't said one word. Not one. He could have told her that he missed her, He could have asked how she has been, whats she's been up to. The last time he had seen her was when she had walked away from him down the So Random hallway. He could have told her that he never knew it then, but it was now that he say that he had never stopped loving her.

Not for one second.

But his words were lost in his throat, as his eyes got lost in hers.

A strong cold wind blew, and she gave him a small smile. A Geuine Sonny Monroe smile. A reckless and loving smile, a_ familiar_ smile. And he watched her as she turned around and walked the oppisote direction, not before whispering

"Goodbye Chad."

She didn't look back over her shoulder. She kept walking, kept walking until she eventually dissapeared into the crowd of people.

He watched her go, just like he had all those years ago.

And just like he did then, he turned around and walked the other way.

**There's one thing I want to say, so I'll be brave**

You were what I _wanted_

I gave what I gave

I'm _not_ sorry I met you

I'm not **sorry** it's over

_I'm not sorry there's nothing to save_


End file.
